The Watcher
by Jade Wildcat
Summary: The next Generation has come to Hogwarts. But they are watched by an unknown entity. Can one of the new generation help the watcher? Or is he doomed to only watch them for all eternity. Maany characters used and seen.
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: Ok guys this is my first Next Generation fanfiction. The pairings have changed a little bit from the book but not too much. Bill and Fleur are together still, so are Ginny and Harry, George and Angelina and Percy and Audrey. And yes Fred is still dead, Goddess bless his soul. The rest will be explained later.**_

Prologue

After the war the cleanup of Hogwarts began. Tired, wounded and broken hearted people pulled themselves together in an attempt to bring order back to the wizarding world. Kingsley Shacklebolt was made the temporary Minister for Magic and he brought everyone together, handing out jobs to those capable of working. Structure quickly took hold under his leadership and his position became fixed as it was obvious he was the best man for the job. Though the wizarding world its self was relived to be rid of the evil that had been haunting it for many years and recovered in record time. Those involved were not so quick to forget, the past hung with them. For though they had won, the war had cost them too much and they would forever remember the lives that had been lost.

The reconstruction of Hogwarts was a big project, under taken by the most dedicated of people. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the thick of things, working to make Hogwarts the happy place they remembered. Two years of hard labour produced a new and improved Hogwarts. But the memories were too much for some to overcome. So Hermione returned alone to complete her last year of schooling, while Harry and Ron entered their first year of Auror training and Ginny signed on as Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.

Yet it seemed she was not as alone as she thought. For The Watcher was there, keeping an eye on Hermione, as she strived to finish her studies and not be swamped by the horrors of the war. Hermione did struggle and The Watcher feared for her. Though some of her year mates had also chosen to come back, Hermione was alone, she was to full of the things she had seen, done and felt. She was cut off from her old classmates, and without Harry and Ron she had no-one who really understood how she felt.

The Watcher was there though. He knew her pain yet there was nothing he could do to comfort the woman he loved. And so He watched as Hermione's and Ron's relationship fell apart, as he had always known it would. He watched as she cried in her sleep. And as he watched, he prayed that someone would come along and help the angel he watched over.

Yet even he did not see what would happen next. For help did come, not from one person but from two. The two most unlikely people. Hermione was hesitant at first when the friendship started, and by rights she should be. The Watcher looked on as the relationship developed and he grew accustomed to seeing Hermione with two of her old enemies. He was the only one not surprised when Hermione left at the end of the year and moved into an apartment with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. He was even less surprised when Hermione and Draco started dating. Though by the time he heard they were getting married the wizarding world had come to accept their relationship. Blaise was best man and Draco himself got to perform the same duty a year later when Blaise got married.

The Watcher continued to watch as children passed through their years at Hogwarts, as new teachers came and went and read in the news papers to catch anything he could about Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family. Then the first of the next generation came.

The watcher looked on as the first years came into the hall, immediately spotting the young boy with turquoise hair. Teddy Lupin. The Watcher scanned him and waited with an eagerness that matched the rest of the schools as the boy sat down on the stool. He clapped and cheered with everyone when Teddy was sorted into Gryffindor. Teddy kept The Watcher entertained for a year with his bright and mischievous personality quickly earning a fondness by all. But he was not enough to distract him for long.

Victoire was the next to come to Hogwarts, and the Watcher looked on with interest as the beautiful part Veela child walked straight backed and calm to the stool. After sitting prettily, with all the grace of her mother, she beamed a smile at the school and slipped the Sorting Hat on her head. The Watcher cocked his head to the side, not so interested with this one now that he saw she was much like her mother, though the smile had been all Bill. Then the Hat yelled Ravenclaw and the child flounced off to her new house table, eyes searching for Teddy's approval amongst the sea of red and gold at the table next to hers. Though she was a bit disappointing, the Watcher still kept his eyes on Victoire for a year. And to his surprise she proved rather interesting, though not as much as Teddy had.

The next Weasley child to come along was much more gratifying to see though. For Dominique had the Weasley genes in her, right down to reddish bits in her blonde hair and being sorted into Gryffindor. She kept the Watcher content for two years, for she was much like her father and he enjoyed seeing her grow and make friends. Her brother Louis followed her after two years and though he was placed in Ravenclaw like their older sister, he was far more interesting. But both were a bit to studious for the Watchers liking.

Then the first group came. They walked into Hogwarts for the first time and the whole castle held its breath. The Sorting Hat, sitting at the front of the school started to laugh an evil sounding cackle that made the whole school jump in surprise. Professor Mc Gonagall frowned at it, but it continued to laugh undeterred.

"Come!" It cried to the school, still cackling slightly. "Let the Sorting begin."

And with that it settled down again, into its usual appearance. The Sorting did indeed begin and the school settled as nothing abnormal happened. But the Watcher stayed on edge, waiting, watching.

'Malfoy, Scorpius' was the first of the three to be sorted and the Hat started to cackle again as it was placed on his head. Dark and surprised mutterings filled the room as the first of the Malfoy-Granger children was sorted into Slytherin. 'Weasley, Fredric' was next and with a triumphant shout, the Hat sorted him into Slytherin too. The Watcher, who was all ready grinning, now began to chuckle. This turned into a full-blown laugh as the last of the three, 'Weasley, Roxanne' was sorted into Slytherin to join her twin. These three pranksters caused chaos and mayhem in the school, living up to the legacy of the first Weasley twins and the Marauders before them.

James Potter joined them the year after. Though he was sorted into Gryffindor, it didn't stop him from hanging with his Slytherin cousins. The chaos continued, made worse by the addition of another prankster. Yet the quidditch teams of both houses prospered as James and Scorpius became Seakers like their fathers, and Fred and Roxanne became Beaters like their father and his twin.

The Watcher was happy. These children were the legacy of their parents and did them great justice. But something was still missing, for some reason the Watcher still was not satisfied. What would it take to make him truly happy? Why were these seven not enough? After all seven was a magic number, was it not?

He drifted glumly around the grounds now. The children had gone home for the holidays and he had been left to think. He did not like to think, it caused him pain, because always his mind was on Hermione. And Hermione was no longer in his life, her son was here, or would be soon when school started up for another year. But Hermione herself was gone from him, and visiting was not an option. So the Watcher drifted, until the first day of school came again. He watched glumly as six of the seven children filed in and went to their respective tables. For Teddy had finished school now. The Watcher no longer took joy in the youngest fours actions. He glanced nonchalantly at the first years as they stumbled in, dripping wet and exhausted looking. Then he did a double take. Standing in the middle of the group was an angel. A ray of light from the roof had spotlighted her amongst the others and she glowed in his sight. Her hair was a deep golden blonde, set in loose ringlets, framing her sweet angelic face. Her skin was pale and her cute nose was dusted with a light scatter of golden freckles. And her eyes! Her eyes were clear silver, flecked with gold. She was tiny, at least a head shorter than the two boys and one girl standing with her. This was it! This is what he had been waiting for! He had no idea who this child was, but he knew, with all his heart, that this was the child he had been waiting for. . . . Now what was he suppose to do about it????

**OK guys, that's the first chapter, prologue thing lol. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think. P.S Ron married Luna Lovegood. He and Hermione are still great friends, it wasn't a messy breakup or anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Well I'm finally adding something more to this chapter. Not a lot of people were interested in it, but I figured I'd add something anyway.**

Chapter one: The trauma of sorting

Valentina stood at the front of the great hall. She could hear her two cousins Al Potter and Rose Weasley on either side of her and the comforting presence of Dante Zabini, a boy she had met on the train, was at her back. Yet despite this she still couldn't help being nervous.

"_No. Nervous wasn't the right word" _her too smart mind reminded her. "_Terrified would be a better definition."_

Al squeezed her hand comfortingly, having obviously heard her shaky breathing and she smiled up at him. Rose grinned down at her form the other side, though the wobble to her lips betrayed her fear. Dante squeezed her shoulder and she turned to send him a quick smile. Being so much shorter than the rest of the first years, approximately a head shorter than Rose's 5 foot she had to stand on tip toe to try to see the famous 'Sorting Hat' she had heard so much about. _'She couldn't see a damn thing!'_ Well at least it gave the other three something to laugh at, she sighed and pushed her thick blonde hair out of her eyes.

She was about to ask Al when this was supposed to start when she got a huge shiver down her spine. The hair on the back of her neck pricked up and she could have sworn she heard a chuckle in her ear. Her head jerked around and Dante stared down at her.

"Are you ok Val?" his voice was strangely musical with his strong Italian accent.

"Yea" She sighed. "Just nervous I guess. I kind of wish this thing would just start." She let out a small laugh and watched as Dante's green eyes glazed over slightly.

"Yeah, I feel the exact same way." He seemed to be about to say more when silence swept over the room.

All four turned as Professor Longbottom stepped up with the hat and a scroll of names. His eyes searched the crowd and locked onto the three kids. He gave them a huge smile and set the hat down.

"Abbott, Lee!" he called and a scared boy stumbled up to the stool.

Valentina sighed and tried to settle her nerves. She breathed slowly and focused on her brother, cousins and friends at the tables. They all waved and smiled. Her brother gave her the thumbs up, well the two cousins next to him made little four leaf clovers burst out of their wands. She guessed it was for good luck.

"Malfoy, Valentina!"

Valentina's heart leaped into her throat. She froze. She literally couldn't move. She knew Rose and Al were talking to her, but she was so scared. If she was in Slytherin, her Mum would be so disappointed. If she was in Gryffindor, her Dad would hit the roof. If she was in Ravenclaw her brother would kill her. And if she was in Hufflepuff. . . Merlin!

'_What are you doing' _a voice cried in her ear. _'Are you trying to make a fool of yourself? Get up there!'_

That snapped her out of it. She moved forward quickly, shocked she didn't trip over her feet or robe. Taking a deep breath, she turned around, sitting on the stool and facing the school. The hat descended over her eyes and there was a moment of silence.

"Oh no. Not another one of you!" the Hats voice echoed in her mind.

"Excuse me?" Valentina asked feeling rather affronted.

"What is it about the kids of the golden trio and the rest of their family? Must you be so hard to place?" the Hat sounded grumpy.

"Um. . I'm sorry." Val paused. "I would just tell you where I want to be but, well, I don't know."

"Well that is my job, not yours."

Val blushed, "Right" she mumbled. "So . . . where did you want to put me?"

The Hat sighed, "Let me think child!"

Val closed her mouth as silence engulfed her.

"Interesting, very interesting. You're very smart you know, and have a wit inherited from both your parents. You would be a good addition to Ravenclaw. But like your mother and father you don't belong there."

Val sighed in relief.

"You're brave, loyal and unfaltering, also trustworthy, daring and, as a whole, far to bold. Exactly like your mother."

Ok, she had to smile at that.

"But your cunning, sly, with a strong thirst to prove yourself and a determination that rivals your father."

Well Dad will like that, she shrugged.

"Hmmmmmmmm. . . Hmmmmmmmmm"

"Do you mind? That kind of tickles."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ouch" Val whispered as she stood and made her way towards the table and slid in next to James who slung and arm around her shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Val watched as Al and Rose both went up and got sorted in to Gryffindor, sitting down next to her. She waited as the others got sorted and stopped breathing when Dante's name was called.

He sat there for almost as long as Val had before the hat opened its rip and yelled

"Slytherin!"

Val hung her head as Dante walked off to get congratulated by the rest of his house. She saw him shaking hands with Scorpius, and the twins.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Val spent the rest of the feast in a slight blur, taking in all the things she had been told existed but she hadn't quiet allowed herself to believe. She followed her cousin, Dominique, to the Gryffindor common room, eyes tracking moving staircases and chattering portraits as she padded at the prefects side. Listening quietly as Dominique told them where they could and couldn't go, Val shivered slightly as a chill ran up her spin. She scanned the people around her but no-one was looking her way, so why did she get the feeling she was being watched? She slipped into the common room with the rest of the first years, immediately joining Rose and Albus by the fire as her cousins gathered around them to congratulate them for their sorting.

It was almost odd how many of the family hadn't made it into Gryffindor, James joined the three first years as Dominique left them, but other than that there was no-one else. Their family was quiet well scattered throughout the school, all though there was yet to be one sorted into Hufflepuff. The family seemed to avoid the quieter house.

Val smiled at the little group as James teased Albus easily and slung an arm around Rose's shoulder. She called them her family, but technically they weren't, her mother was only an adopted daughter of the Weasley's and her father was very removed from them. Yet they had grown up as cousins, and that was how she felt about them. She laughed as Dominique grabbed her from behind, picking her up off the chair, slinging her over her shoulder.

"Come on, Cub." She crowed. "Off to bed with you."

She picked up Rose with her other arm, swinging the squealing girl up onto her other shoulder. She wrestled the two laughing girls up the stairs, glancing over her shoulder to shoot a few words at James.

"JayJay." She yelled down. "Bed kid, right now. I won't be the one to wake you up tomorrow morning if you don't."

She continued her tramp up the stairs, still carting the two girls with her. She finally threw open a door and marched into the room, shocking the three other first year girls there. Dominique dumped a girl on a bed each and waved to the other girls.

"Bed time guys." She informed them. "You have a long day tomorrow so rest up. First day of classes is always the worst."

She made her way to the door and winked at the girls who were sitting up on their beds.

"Nighty night."

"Night Dom." The two girls chorused as the prefect left.

As soon as the door was closed Rose was up off her bed, bouncing over to the other three girls, who seemed mildly impressed by their entrance.

"Hi." She chirped sticking out her hand to the first girl, a golden skinned, brown haired child who seemed rather taken aback. "I'm Rose Weasley, and that's Valentina Malfoy."

"Hi." The girl answered, smiling slightly. "I'm April Thomas."She gestured to the other two girls, obviously having just met them. "This is Isa Hornby and Cori Smith."

There was a slight pause as the girls in the room stared at each other, obviously trying to think what to say next. Valentina weighed the three girls names in her head. She was unfamiliar with the Smith girl, but it wasn't surprising, she was probably muggle-born. The other two she had heard of and she assumed they were as nice as she had been told.

"Is she really a Malfoy?"

Valentina looked at Isa, slightly put off by the question that was directed at Rose.

"Yea." Her cousin answered easily, glancing back at Val.

"Does that mean Draco Malfoy is her father?" Isa continued.

"Yea, that's right." Rose chirped, flopping onto her bed.

Val's chin came up slightly, wondering where the girl was going with the line of questioning.

"I heard he was a murderer." That bold statement came from Cori, who stared at her with narrowed blue eyes. "He fought for You-Know-Who in the war."

Rose's mouth dropped open in surprise and Val's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"He was not a murderer." Valentina said loudly, surprising all the girls. "He was forced to support Voldemort, but he switched sides to help aid the Order of the Phoenix in the final war and in the clean up after."

"I don't believe that." Cori snapped, her pert little nose in that air. "He's a killer, he probably teaches you all sorts of Dark magic."

"Show's what you know." Valentina shot back. "He's an Auror. A dark wizard hunter, he works side by side with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"You're a liar!" Cori yelled. "Your Dad's a murderer and a horrible person."

A hand landed on the girls shoulder, making her mouth clamp shut.

"You're wrong." April snapped at her. "Draco Malfoy is a good guy. He did bad things once but he's good now. He works with my Dad and his wife is friends with my Mum."

"Oh yeah?" Cori snarled, shaking April's hand off her arm. "And who's your parents to know?"

"Dean and Lavender Thomas." April said, chin raised. "Friends and old class mates of Harry Potter."

"And." Rose chose that moment to join the Argument. "Friends of Ron and Luna Weasley. _My_ parents."

"And." Valentina crossed her arms, looking up at the taller girl with a glare that could strip paint. "Friend's of Hermione Malfoy-Granger. My _mother_."

That silenced her and she stared around the room at her three opponents. Isa, the girl who had started this whole mess had slinked away to her four-poster bed to watch the argument from a relatively safe distance. But when Cori looked at her for support she got to her feet and made her way to the girl's side.

"Don't worry Cori." She said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the far corner of the room, where their beds were. "You'll learn that some people around here think they are better than everyone else, just because their parents are rich or famous."

Valentina's mouth dropped open in shock, that wasn't fair, they had attacked her first, she was just defending herself. She turned to Rose, an upset look on her face. How had this gone so wrong? She had wanted to be friends with her room mates, not enemies. Her only comfort was April, who remained at her side, glaring at the other two girls.

"Well." Said a voice from the door way, startling everyone in the room. "That was rather rude."

All five girls whipped around to observe the new girl. She seemed their age and she marched strait into the room, which had six beds, now that Valentina thought about it. She hazard a guess that she was the last of the first year Gryffindor girls. Stopping by the group of girls she smiled and held out an extremely white hand to Valentina.

"I'm Elysian." She announced. "Elysian Jackes. Cho Chang, my mother was friends with your parents. Don't worry about names, I heard it all before."

"It's nice to meet you Elysian." Valentina said, shaking her hand softly, unable to take her eyes off this strange girl. "I'm sorry but what-?"

"I'm an Albino." Elysian cut her off with a laugh. "That's why I look so strange."

"You don't look strange." Rose spoke up quickly.

"Yea." April added. "You're just really, really, abnormally pretty."

And she was right. Elysian's hair was a white blonde, whiter even than Valentina's brother, Scorpius. Her eyes where a startling blue which matched her extremely pale skin, but it was her features that made the difference. Her eyes were slightly tilted, accenting high cheekbones and small plumb lips. Her whole face was exotic, much like her mothers.

"You look like your Mum." Valentina told her softly.

"Thanks." A very pale blush rose on Elysian's cheeks, but she brushed it off quickly.

Her hands propped on her hips she turned to face the other two girls in the room, glaring over her tiny glasses at them. She was an odd one, Valentina admitted, but she liked her. It was obvious she had been listening to the argument and she took Valentina's side, rather than Cori's.

"You two should be ashamed." She told the two girls bluntly. "Your rude, ill-mannered and have absolutely no sense of pride. I will not talk to you until you apologise for your actions."

With that she turned, marched across the room and flopped down beside the bed that had her trunk at its foot. She flung open its lid and rummaged around until she found her pyjamas. She then skipped off to the bathroom, and proceeded to get ready for the night. The other girls followed her lead and soon they were all tucked in bed , the lights off and only the moonlight through the curtains to see by.

"Good night." Chirped Rose into the silent room.

"Good night, Rose." April and Elysian giggled back, before saying good night to each other and then Valentina.

"Good night." Valentina murmured before closing her eyes.

A soft chill ran up her spine as soon as her eyes were closed and she shivered slightly. Yet sleep took her quickly, sending her into her usual, slightly restless dream's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Watcher had followed Valentina from the great hall all the way to the common room, and then up again to her dormitory. He floated near the door way as the girls argued, wishing that he could so something to defend that little angel that called to him. Yet he could do nothing as the argument continued.

At his side the door opened again and a strange, ghostly girl entered, surprising the Watcher with both her entrance and her appearance. A slight chill washed over him as her blue eyes swept the room, taking in the arguing girls, the beds and trunks and finally they landed on the Watcher himself. It was only for a brief second that their eyes met and hers jumped back to the other girls. But the Watcher was sure the girl had seen him, those strange eyes piercing through the veil that obscured him from view. Yet she said nothing, moving forward to take the little Angel's side and prompt them all to go to sleep.

And so he Watched as they all slipped into bed and the lights were put out. He hovered closer to Valentina's bed, gazing in wonder as the moonlight danced across her gold and silver complexion. She was different, that much he knew. Yet he was unsure why he felt a pull to this young girl. She was not of his blood, she was not a well learned witch like her mother. She was just a girl and yet that Watcher knew that she alone would be the one to save him.

**A.N And that's all for now. Anyone got ideas on who that Watcher might be? It's fairly easy to guess I think, but I'm the writer so who knows. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
